Love on New Year's
by brellaindigo
Summary: My first anime one shot! I picked Mino because he's the only character on Sekaiichi Hatsukoi that's open for interpretation. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


I've loved Mino since we both starting working as editors. He does shoujo manga while I do shounen manga. He always smiles, even when he's stressed, but I've also seen him when he's angry. It's not that he doesn't know who I am. We occasionally talk to each other during our lunch break. Today, everyone is getting ready for the Marukawa New Year's Party. I was more than ready. I had my dress ready and everything. While walking toward the printer to make some photocopies, I saw that Mino was there already. I bowed and said, "Hello, Mino-kun."

He looked up and said, "Hello, Hitomi-chan. How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I'm about to hurt my author. She turned in her manuscript late and it came close to not being published. I've yet to understand why mangakas can't meet their deadlines." I said.

Mino laughed, "They're perfectionists, so they always try to deliver their best."

"Even so, they need to send their best on time. Ready for the New Year's Party?" I asked.

"Yep. Another year of meeting new mangakas and reuniting with some older ones." Mino replied.

"I know what you mean. We need some new blood in the manga world." I smiled. The printer finished copying, so I had to leave.

"Well, see you later, Mino-kun." I said, waving goodbye.

He waved goodbye, then I walked back to my department.

THE NEW YEAR'S PARTY

I put on my dress and makeup and looked around for my jacket. Once I found it, I went outside to meet up with Kisa. Kisa and I have been friends since grade school and I could talk to him about anything, so he knew how I felt about Mino, but he never told him, which I'm grateful for. I said, "Hello, Kisa!"

He smiled and hugged me, "Hello, Hitomi. Are you ready?"

"Always, my partner-in-crime." I stepped in the car and Kisa drove on.

"So, when are you going to tell Mino how you feel?" he asked while driving.

"Kisa, I assure you, this is the year I'll let him know. I've been putting it off for too long." I replied.

"Why not kiss him when midnight strikes?" Kisa suggested.

"Kisa, as nice as that sounds, I'm not trying to surprise him that much." I said.

Kisa laughed, "We're here."

He helped me out of the car and I greeted Takano, Onodera, and Mino. Takano said, "Hitomi, I take it everything is going well."

"It is. I hear your department has had another prosperous year." I replied.

"And we'll have another." he answered.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later, I'll blow your department out of the water." I said teasingly.

Mino laughed, "I'll be ready for when you do."

I left Mino alone for a moment, then I started walking around and talking to some of my authors. Midnight was approaching, so I looked for Mino. When I found him, he was about to leave with Kisa. Kisa looked at me, "Oh, there you are, Hitomi-chan. We were looking for you."

"I was looking for you two." I said. Then I saw a young man walk toward us. He looked about 21 and he had the princely features that one would find in shoujo manga.

"Kisa-san! I rarely see you in a suit. You look really handsome." the young man said, hugging Kisa tightly.

I smiled, "Kisa, is this your lover?"

Kisa blushed straight scarlet. That was all I needed, "My name is Hitomi, Kisa's friend since we were babies. What's yours?"

"Yukina Kou. I wanted to meet Kisa before midnight so we can share a New Year's kiss." Yukina explained.

"Ah, so sweet, Kisa-kun, and you kept him locked away from me, why?" I asked, still smiling.

"Because I know that you wouldn't let me live it down." Kisa answered.

"What are friends for?" I said. I looked at my watch. It's 20 minutes to midnight.

"Say, Mino, why don't you take Hitomi home?" Kisa asked, smiling at me.

"Sure. Shall we?" Mino offered his arm. I wrapped my arm around his and we left Kisa and Yukina.

Being in the same car as him was really making me nervous. Mino parked in the driveway of my apartment building. Mino said, "Well, here we are."

5 minutes left. I had to make this count, "Say, Mino-kun?"

Mino looked at me, "Yes?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time, but I could never get the courage or the chance to and now I have both. I've always like you." I said. I waited for his response. He seemed surprised and confused at the same time.

"Hitomi... I've always liked you too." Mino replied.

I couldn't hide my happiness. We heard people count down and yell, "Happy New Year's!"

Mino pulled me closer to him and gave me a very passionate kiss. I held him close, mentally vowing to never let him go.


End file.
